Undying Love
by Janis B
Summary: Anna B is back in the Gages' lives with a new boyfriend ***Chapters 1, 2, 3 & 4 Story Complete***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

_"Undying Love"_

_Chapter 1_

Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_Black Cobra Roadhouse_

He took the steps two at a time pulling open the well-weathered door of the seedy roadhouse. Scanning the notorious clientele his eyes came to rest on one person sitting at a table with a couple of his friends. He made a grab for a beer bottle breaking it to use as a weapon as he passed by. In one furious swoop he shoved the table out of the way and had Damien 'Tex' Wilcox by the throat jagged bottle inches from his face.

His buddies were getting to their feet but before they could make a move the assailant spoke in a menacing low voice, "Call em off Tex or I'll lay your face open."

"Back off boys," Tex choked out. "What do you want Reilly?" he snarled at his captor.

"What do you think I want Tex, my twenty thousand in drugs that you owe me," Reilly tossed back at him. "You made some serious mistakes here Tex first trying to cheat me on this deal and second sending those two clowns after my old lady to do it."

At this point a petite brunette, tight low cut jeans and high riding t-shirt walked over to where Reilly had Tex pinned. She held up a chain with a cross hanging from it and swung it in Tex's face. "This is all that's left of your two boys," she smugly told him.

"Why you," he spat out trying to make a grab at. Reilly immediately retaliated clutching his throat tighter and driving his knee into Tex's gut.

"Simmer down Tex don't go flying off the handle here. So now that you know we mean business when can we expect that shipment?" 

Tex was gasping for air he glared into Reilly's face and all he could think is you're dead you and your old lady both when Hunter finds out, "I'll have to talk to Hunter we were just following his orders."

"You just do that Tex and don't make me come looking for you either," Reilly told him glaring in the man's face. He slowly let go nodding his head at his girlfriend to head for the door.

~~~~~

"Those two really love this stuff don't they?" Trivette asked his partner laughing at the same time as they listened to Gage and Sydney put on their little act for Tex Wilcox and his friends.

Walker nodded his head in agreement he'd never worked with two better undercover people then the Gages. It was uncanny how one always knew what the other was thinking no matter what the situation.

"Walker would you look at that. Is that who I think it is?"  Trivette asked gazing at the couple that were walking across the parking lot of the roadhouse.

Hunter Blake was walking across the parking lot arm and arm with a young woman. Arm and arm with Annabelle McMurtrie.

~~~~~

Sydney and Gage had just gotten in the car when Sydney spied Blake's car pull in. "Here comes our big time drug dealer now," she commented. Gage had just put the car in gear and started to pull out. Instead he pulled back into the parking space and turned off the motor only to have his wife grab hold of him and pull him down on top of her in a kiss.

"Honey didn't you get enough of this last night?" he asked teasing her.

"Gage I just didn't want who was with Blake to see us," Syd countered.

"Who was with him?" Gage asked slowly raising his head to try and get a look finding he was too late they had gone inside. He looked down into Syd's face for the answer.

"Gage it was Anna B."

"Our Anna B?" Gage asked in disbelief.

"How many Anna Bs do you know?" Syd asked.

"I'm going to get her," Gage protectively snapped opening the car door.

Syd grabbed his arm holding tight, "Will you stop and think a minute you go charging in there right now everything we have worked on for the last six months will be for nothing. We can approach this with her on our terms Gage. Let me get Walker on the phone and they can keep an eye on her until she gets home."

Pulling the door closed he knew she was right they had worked long and hard to get this close to meeting Hunter Blake he couldn't afford to make a mistake at this point even if it was Anna B. He let his eyes stare out the windshield at nothing in particular reaching out letting his hand rest on Syd's leg knowing she was right. Syd was all readying dialing Walker as the phone made the connection and she said, "Walker," Gage took the phone from her hand.

"You see?" he asked.

"Yeah you two take off out of here we'll keep an eye on her and make sure she gets home safe until we can figure out what to do about it," Walker told him knowing how worried Gage would be about her.

"All right thanks Walker," Gage answered hanging up the phone and handing it back to his wife. "Back to headquarters," he asked.

"Let's go home and we can get her cell phone number maybe see if we can get to the bottom of this," Syd told him knowing that his mind would be on nothing but Anna B and what trouble she was bringing down on herself now. 

"Yeah let's go home," he replied once again starting the car and putting it in reverse. 

Syd's eyes studied her husband he had let his hair grow out over the past few months to fit the undercover part a little more she liked it a little longer. She could see the worry on his face as if Anna B was one of their own. She had been a part of their life for quite some time now and had always been close to Gage like brother and sister. He pulled into the driveway and shut the car off once more staring aimlessly out the windshield.

"What was she doing with him Syd?" he asked not really expecting any sort of answer.

"Honey your guess is as good as mine," she replied rubbing her hand on his arm that was still draped over the steering wheel. "Let's go inside and see what we can find out."

Pushing open the car door Gage stood and waited for Syd to come to his side of the car then loosely slinging his arm around her neck proceeded to the door. They could all ready hear the phone begin to ring before they had the key in the lock. Opening the door Gage made a beeline to it Syd could hear his voice as she quietly headed into the kitchen to grab her list of phone numbers.

"Anna B how bout Syd and I meet you," Gage paused and listened before she heard him say, "just pulling in the driveway."

Sydney's cell phone rang, "Cooke," she answered. "Thanks Trivette Gage is talking to her on the phone."

Gage had hung up and gone to the kitchen window to see Anna B emerge from Blake's car escorted by him.

"Sydney and Gage are everything to me," Anna B was explaining to Blake as the walked to the side door of the house. "It didn't matter what I did they always came to my rescue more then my parents did. Gage was my first real friend."

"Well knock on the door so I can meet this superman," Blake urged her putting his arm around her and kissing her full on the lips just as Gage opened the door.

"Gage," Anna B got out pulling away from her boyfriend at the same time.

"Anna B," Gage answered trying hard to keep his cool and not pop Blake in the eye. 

"Gage I want you to meet Hunter Blake," she smiled wide as she spoke turning to Hunter said, "Hunter this is Gage."

Blake held his hand out to shake Gage's saying at the same time, "It's nice to meet you Annabelle has told me so much about you."

Gage stood filling the doorway looking Blake up and down suddenly feeling a not so subtle poke from Syd he took Blake's hand choking out, "It's nice to meet you."

"Anna B it's nice to see you it's been too long," Syd greeted her stepping around her husband and giving the young woman a warm hug.

"Sydney this is Hunter Blake, Hunter this is Gage's wife Sydney," Anna B introduced again.

"Gage aren't you going to invite them in," Syd asked as her eyes travelled to his face his manners suddenly coming back to him.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry it was just a long day at work," he apologized stepping aside so they could follow Syd inside.

"Put lots of bad guys in jail today Gage?" Anna B teased. "And what's with the hair?" she asked reaching up to get hold of it and tug. "You can't tell me this is regulation."

"Gage was doing his favourite today paperwork," Syd interjected, "And I for one think the hair looks great."

"Syd you're a push over you're in love with the man," Anna B laughed in the next breath asking, "So where are the kids?"

"Funny you should mention that I haven't even had a chance to tell Gage but Erica has volunteered to take the kids for awhile so we can have a quiet supper together," Syd informed everyone.

"Oh then we are intruding on your time," Anna B exclaimed jumping up from where she had plopped down on the couch with Blake.

"Nonsense what I'm thinking is why don't we all go out and have some dinner and some nice conversation," Syd suggested looking to Gage who still remained quiet.

"If it's all right with you Gage?" Anna B asked noticing her friend to be acting… she couldn't just put her finger on it but something wasn't quite right.

"Sounds good to me," Gage agreed.

"Let me go change," Syd shot Gage a small smile as she spoke and headed for their bedroom.

"Let me come with you Sydney," Anna B called going after her.

As the bedroom door closed behind them Anna B began talking, "Well what do you think? Isn't he just the cutest guy you have ever seen? Well I know you love Gage, but if you didn't?" Without giving Sydney a chance to say a word she rambled on. "He's the one Sydney I just know he's the one. When he smiles at me or his fingers touch my face, oh when he kisses me…"

"Earth to Anna B?" Syd was trying to get her attention.

Annabelle continued right along, "Do you think Gage likes him? You know Gage better then anyone. Do you think he approves?"

"Annabelle could I get a word in edge wise here?"

"I'm sorry Sydney I'm just so excited I just want you and Gage to like Hunter. You do don't you?" The girl's pleading face was almost more then Syd could bear.

"First I don't pretend to know what Gage is thinking and second we've barely said hello," Syd hedged around the questions and excitement. "All I know is Gage and I want you to be happy. Just do me and you a favour take things slow. Gage and I didn't rush into anything and you know it is the best thing we could have done. It has helped build our lives together stronger."

Syd knew it wasn't exactly what Anna B wanted to hear but she smiled accepting the advise for now.

~~~~~

Gage watched as Anna B trailed after his wife leaving him alone with Hunter Blake. He turned back to Anna B's new friend just as he started up with some conversation, "Annabelle tells me that you and Sydney are Texas Rangers," he smiled at Gage.

"Not when we are around family and friends," Gage acknowledged, "Just when someone is breaking the law." He looked straight at Blake when he said it. "So Hunter what is it you do to be able to afford that fancy car you're driving?" Gage continued on.

Blake laughed a small laugh, "Don't worry Gage everything is above board and on the up and up. My partner and I have a small consulting firm. You ever need any advise with investments…"

It was Gage's turn to slightly laugh. "Well Hunter it's funny you should be wanting to hand out some free advise because I've got some for you. You do anything to hurt Anna B ever, no matter how small or trivial you think it is your life won't be worth a plug nickel."

"Sounds like you have more then a passing interest in my girlfriend. Does your wife know about that?"

Gage held his temper but only because he heard the bedroom door open instead he simply said, "Strike one Hunter."

Even though Gage wore a smile on his face Sydney could read his mood like a book. "Where would you ladies like to go to dinner," he asked going to her side and putting his arm around her waist.

"Let's go to CD's you haven't taken me there in for ever," Anna B exclaimed all the excitement of an eager schoolgirl gleaming through.

"Okay with me," Gage told her, "Let's go."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth then Blake's phone rang. Excusing himself he pulled the phone from his pocket answering it as he walked to the far side of the room. As he talked on the phone Anna B took the opportunity to quiz Gage.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Gage asked antagonizing her not wanting to tell her just yet what he thought.

"Gage," she squawked out knowing how they loved to banter back and forth.

"I'm sorry to break this up but business calls," Blake announced to them.

"Oh Hunter can't it wait?" Anna B asked her bottom lip pulling into a little pout.

"Sorry Baby it can't be helped it's a rescheduled appointment that was cancelled. This is the only time I can see the client," Blake told her putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

Syd could feel her husband's grasp tighten on her at the sight of Blake kissing Anna B.

"I've just got enough time to drop you off at home," he was saying when Syd interrupted.

"Anna B why not come with us we can see that you get home safely."

"I brought Annabelle here I can get her home," Blake was quick to cut back in.

"I think that is up to Anna B what she would like to do," Gage took over the conversation planting himself firmly in front of Blake.

"Annabelle?" Blake looked at her.

"We can do this another time can't we?" she asked looking pleadingly at Gage.

"Sure we can," Syd replied.

"If that's what you would like to do," Gage conceded.

Throwing her arms around Gage's neck she whispered to him, "You're the best Gage."

Gage had wound his arms around her hugging her tight lifting her off her feet whispering back, "Always here for you." Setting her down she smiled at him and gave Syd a hug too. Blake had already moved to the door waiting for her. Saying good-bye she ran to join him, Blake not bothering to say good-bye to either Syd or Gage.

Gage quickly moved to the kitchen window watching Blake throw the car in gear and peel out of the driveway screaming down the street. Grabbing up his keys he bolted towards the door.

"Slow down Gage," Syd yelled after him barely having enough time to dive into the car with him. "Will you stop and think please Francis."

Hearing her utter his Christian name caught his attention but didn't slow him, "Syd he's going to kill them."

"And this is helping trying to get us killed too. Gage he is taking her home slow down and just drive there," Syd argued. Gage finally heard what she was saying and slowed the car pulling to the side of the street.

"She's going to stop seeing him Syd and that's all there is too it. I don't know where she met him but that's it he's dangerous he's going to jail and she just isn't seeing him any more," Gage ranted on as Sydney sat rigidly still beside him staring out at a point on the far horizon. 

He caught sight of the pained look that had crossed her face and his words dropped off into silence. He reached for her hand taking it in his waiting for her to speak to him. They sat a few minutes more before the words came tumbling out. "You can't just tell her she is forbidden to see him she's a grown woman."

"Sydney once we explain to her that we are looking at this guy for major drug trafficking and…"

"It won't make one bit of difference Gage she is in love with him. You should have heard her talking in the bedroom, she told me she thought he was the one, she brought him here for your approval."

"So when I don't give my approval that will be it," Gage insisted.

"When you don't give your approval she'll walk away from you just like she walked away from dinner tonight," Syd told him speaking the words hardly above a whisper.

"Come on Syd how can you be so sure?" 

"I just am," she retorted finally facing him a tearful smile gracing her face.

"Sydney what's up?" Gage questioned her knowing his wife pretty well knowing something other then the situation at hand was bothering her.

"We'll talk at home tonight," she promised. Gage knew he would find out no more until then so putting the car back in drive he proceeded to Kathleen McMurtries' apartment.

There was no sign of Blake's fancy car so pulling around the corner and out of sight Gage took out his cell phone began to dial the McMurtrie home.

"Hello," came Kathleen's frail voice over the phone.

"Hello Kathleen it's me Gage," he began the conversation with Anna B's grandmother. After a few minutes of pleasantries Gage asked if he might speak with Anna B.

 "She's not here right now Gage. She has a new boyfriend and I hardly see. In fact there are some nights she doesn't even come home," Kathleen told him the worry very evident in her voice. "Maybe you could check out this boyfriend of hers, you know on the sly, see what kind of a person he really is. His name is Hunter Blake."

"I'll see what I can do," Gage promised the distraught woman asking her to have Anna B call him when she came in he ended the conversation.

Hanging up the phone he relayed to Syd what he had learnt from Anna B's grandmother. They both sat silent for a moment until Syd suggested they go pick up their kids. "I just need to hold them a little Gage," she had told him.

Stealing a glance at his wife Gage again wondered what was bothering her she was staring out the window again. Gage would have normally said, "Let's make a run by Blake's and see if they are there." But something about Syd tonight… He turned in the direction of Erica and Jimmy's to pick up their three children.

_Erica and Jimmy Trivette's Home_

"That was quick," Erica told them as she pulled the front door wide. "I was just about to order pizza. Did you want to stay and join us?"

"Another time maybe," Syd was quick to answer for them.

"Come on Mom please," both Piper and Chris were pleading as she picked up Cat and held her close. Kissing Cat's little cheek she murmured, "What ever your Dad wants to do is fine."

"You two aren't going so soon are you?" Trivette was asking as he alighted from his car and came up the stairs of the front porch. His curiosity had been peeked with the appearance of Anna B today.

Gage glanced at Syd and she smiled back so looking at the kids and then Trivette told them all he guessed they could stay for a couple of pieces of pizza.

"Thanks Dad," Piper and Chris cried in unison running back to where they had left Marcus and Torrie.

Keeping tight hold on Cat Syd followed Erica towards the kitchen to make the phone call for the pizza. Gage stared after Sydney still unable to figure out what was bothering her. He knew his emotion was laying open he wanted to get Anna B as far away from Hunter Blake as possible. He thought that is what Syd would want too but she was going along with almost everything Anna B said and did on this.

"Are you listening to me at all Gage?" Trivette asked poking him in the shoulder at the same time.

"I'm sorry Trivette my mind was else where," Gage apologized. "What did you say?"

"Walker thinks that Reilly and Shauna had better drop out of the picture on this operation. He wants me to go in tomorrow and inform Tex that you two have been sent to Austin to straighten up some business and that I'm taking over for you, that you told me all about their little games and that I want to meet with Blake to settle this matter of the twenty thousand dollar deal."

"I'll let Syd know," Gage told him Trivette still getting the impression that his friend was only half listening.

"Something bothering you Gage?" he asked.

"Besides Anna B nothing I can think of," He replied adding, "I'm sure Syd will let me know when we get home if something else is bothering me or not." He smiled at Trivette watching a grin come across his face too.

_Sydney and Gage's_

The kids were all ready in bed and so was Syd when Gage came into their bedroom from taking a shower. Syd was lying on her side pulled tightly into a ball facing towards the window. Gage stood and looked at her for a moment without saying anything before pulling the towel from around his waist and climbing into bed with her pushing himself up behind her to take her in his arms. He could feel her body stiffen from his touch.

"Okay you turn over and let me hold you," he told her determined to get to the bottom of things.

"Don't tell me what to do Gage ever," she snapped back at him the playful kidding absent from her voice.

He was so surprised by her words that if he hadn't all ready been lying down he would have fallen over. 

"Sydney turn over please and talk to me," he pleaded moving her hair to the side letting his lips caress her shoulder. "What's wrong Syd?" he persisted, "You told me we would talk later."

"It's this mess with Anna B and Hunter Blake it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better," she blurted out taking hold of his hand pulling his arm around her and holding tight.

"You don't know that once she realizes the kind of person Blake is she'll forget about him…"

"No she won't you just don't know," Syd sobbed. "He's gotten under her skin and I'm really scared for her."

Gage rolled Syd to her back and with his arms around her held her to his chest holding tight letting her cry. He knew she was worried about Anna B but crying uncontrollably was not how Syd dealt with things. "Shh," he gently whispered letting his lips come to rest on her forehead.

"Gage I love you so much and I should have told you this years ago but it wasn't one of my finer moments," she finally began.

"You can tell me now if you want to," he gently prodded her.

She lay quiet for a few moments gathering her thoughts before she spoke. "It was in college I was in love and I'd have done anything for him. He excited me like I'd never been excited before, I pined for him when he wasn't there with me. We moved in together after about three dates. I knew it all I was in love with him he was it.

The first thing he did was to alienate all my friends and my mother so I had only him to depend for everything. He began forbidding me to go anywhere unless I checked with him first. I didn't realize how serious he was until I had gone downstairs to do some laundry and took longer then he thought I should. One of the neighbours was there and I had been chatting with him. Derek had snuck downstairs and saw me talking to this guy when I came back upstairs he was waiting for me. He knocked the laundry basket from my hands and backhanded me so hard I thought I'd pass out. He hit me two or three more times calling me every dirty name he could think of. Then when I was almost unconscious he tied my hands and feet together, gagged me and locked me in the bedroom closet for two days. Afterwards he had begged for forgiveness, he told me how in love he was with me, that he only did it to show me how much he loved me that he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else even looking at me. Could I find it in my heart to forgive him? This was just the first of many more times to come."

Gage listened quietly tears in his own eyes as his wife told this horror story that he never knew she had lived through. "I'm sorry Sydney I had no idea…"

"Shh," her fingers were on his lips, "let me finish. I knew that this was wrong but some how in the back of my mind I let myself be talked into I deserved no better, that Derek loved me and nobody else ever would.  Then it happened he lost his temper and lost control he beat me so bad I doubt my own mother would have recognized me. The neighbours had called in a domestic disturbance and he was caught in the act and charged with attempted murder. 

It was at that point that I met Sergeant Leone Tompkins, she worked with me night and day, got me into a self defence program, got me really interested in police work. She stood there right beside my mother the day I graduated and joined the force." Syd paused for a moment before going on wanting the words to come out right as she finished her story. 

I know that when we both started having feelings for each other that I ran away from those feelings and you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that I was any less of a partner because of my past. Then three years past and I found myself loving you and the past was just so ugly that I just never wanted you to know how stupid I was."

"I'd never think that of you Honey," he told her feeling her lips moving gently on his chest.

"I know that now but then was a different story. I don't like to even think about it much and I never really ever wanted to tell you about it. I knew that your feelings for me wouldn't change but…"

"I have a few of my own tales I've not shared with you either Syd and like you it's not cause I don't think that you will understand it's just that they are so ugly… I love you Honey."

She pulled herself closer to him letting his arms envelope her safely to him before whispering, "I'm scared Gage, I'm really scared for Anna B I don't want her to live through what I did."

"Then we are just going to have to put this guy away for a very long time."

"You're right Gage," Syd agreed letting herself relax and sleep in her husband's arms.

_Memorial Hospital 3:45 AM._

"Gage the phone," Syd poked her husband hissing out the words. Reaching out Gage grabbed it bringing it to his ear without opening his eyes. Sydney had tried to sit up to see the time but he had pulled her back down against him before she could get a look.

"Hello," he mumbled into the phone. "Yes this is Ranger Francis Gage." Syd made a face hearing him identify himself with Ranger knowing it would be a work related call. She felt his arm tighten around her as he listened to the call. "How bad?" he asked. Listening a minute more he told them, "I'm on my way."

"Damn it," he cursed slamming the phone down. 

"Gage what is it?"

"Anna B she's at Memorial she had me down as contact for in case of emergency," Gage was explaining as he hurriedly climbed into his clothes.

"Gage wait a minute," Syd told him throwing back the covers and getting up. "Did they say what happened?"

"Only that she had taken quite a beating," he replied grabbing up his keys off the dresser. 

She stopped him at the doorway, "I'll join you as soon as I can," she told him wrapping her arms around him for a moment before letting him pass.

He held her tightly to him squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before kissing her and heading down the hall to go to the hospital.

~~~~~

Sydney arrived at the hospital shortly after six thirty to find Gage pacing the waiting room floor. 

"Hey any news?" she asked putting her arms around him hugging him close.

"Broken ribs, concussion, bruises and cuts. I've just been trying to get up the nerve to call Kathleen," he confessed.

"It's all right Jimmy is on his way over to pick her up right now," she told him.

"Ranger Gage."

Both Syd and Gage turned around to face Anna B's doctor. "Doctor Merritt this is my wife Sydney," he introduced.

"Mrs. Gage," the doctor smiled offering her his hand before he continued. "Annabelle is resting comfortably she hasn't come to yet but you can come and sit with her if you like."

"Yes thank you doctor," Gage answered for both of them.

They followed the doctor to Annabelle's room and Gage pushed the door open for them to enter the darkened room. 

There was a small light on above her head, as she lay motionless in the bed the IV monotonously dripping. Her face was swollen and bruised from the repeated hits she had taken. Sydney took hold of Gage's hand as they walked towards her bed. 

"Oh God Syd if it wasn't for that carrot red hair…"

"Shh I know Gage I know."

"I… Syd he's going to pay for this. This is not going to go unanswered he is going to pay."

"Yes he will pay but for now Anna B needs us, she needs you Gage to just be here for her," Syd told him.

Walking to the bed Gage reached for her hand standing there he fought the tears that were springing to his eyes. "I'm sorry this had to happen Anna B," he whispered reaching to take hold of Syd's hand. She wasn't close enough she hadn't moved. He turned his head to see she was visibly shaking he knew reliving the horrors that had happened to her. "Syd Honey." He held his hand out to her and she came to his side letting his arm go protectively around her while she supported him.

The door behind them opened to admit a visitor who met the Gages with the words, "Well it figures you two would be here."

Gage turned in a flash seeing Hunter Blake standing there as big as life and all control and reason left him. In one move he had Blake by the throat holding him, choking him against the wall. "How could you show your face here after what you did to her," his voice cold and deadly as he spoke, his hand tightened around Blake's throat.


	2. Strike Two

_Undying Love___

_Chapter 2_

_Strike Two_

__

"Gage," Sydney was shouting at him, "Let him go this isn't the way."

"Please Gage don't hurt him it was just an accident," Anna B's weak voice pleaded with her friend.

Looking into Blake's bulging eyes Gage responded through clenched teeth, "Strike two Hunter." Immediately he released his hand and let Blake drop to the floor. He towered above him, glaring at him wanting to viciously assault him as he had done to Anna B but instead he turned to fix his eyes on her.

"You want to tell me what kind of accident it was that got you beat almost to death?" He asked his eyes boring right through her.

"Is Hunter all right?" She asked ignoring Gage's question concerned only about Hunter's welfare.

"I'm fine Annabelle," Blake gasped out rubbing his neck and struggling to his feet. "You're lucky you're Annabelle's friend," he choked out at Gage as he passed by him to go to Anna B's side.

Blake was lucky Sydney stood between him and her husband. "Gage maybe we should give them a minute…"

"I'm not leaving him alone with her until I know what happened and that nothing like this is going to happen again," Gage persisted.

"Gage I'm going to be all right," Anna B proclaimed the spirit of that little red headed nerdy computer girl that had caught Gage's heart so long ago shining through.

"We know you will be," Sydney told her, "It's just that there will be police reports to be filled out and questions to be answered and well if you can talk to Gage and I now it might be a lot easier then with a total stranger."

"Can Hunter stay?" Anna B asked

Sydney didn't have time to say anything more the door opened and Doctor Merritt entered. "I'm going have to ask you all to step outside while I examine my patient."

Both Gage and Blake glared at each other, Syd walked to the door and pulled it open saying to both of them alike, "gentlemen." Blake leaned over kissing Anna B on the forehead, "I'll just be outside Honey," he told her as both Rangers waited for him and they left together.

"Listen Gage," Blake started as soon as the door closed, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen I love her it's just I lost my temper I'm sure you know what that's like…"

Gage's fist shot straight out hitting Blake square in the face sending him flying backwards onto the floor. He planted his foot in the middle of Blake's chest holding him on the floor exclaiming, "Gee Hunter I didn't mean for that to happen I guess I just lost my temper you know what it's like."

Sydney had moved to Gage's side now and stood looking down at Hunter as well adding, "If it happens again Hunter I won't let my husband be the only one loosing their temper, nor will I try and stop him. Do we make ourselves clear on this."

"Everything all right here?" Walker's voice boomed down the hallway from the elevators where he accompanying Kathleen McMurtrie had just stepped off.

"Walker everything is fine," Gage began to say only to be cut off by Kathleen.

"What is he doing here?" She asked her eyes narrowing on Blake as he picked himself off the floor. 

"Kathleen, you know how she can be…" he started to say but Kathleen would have none of it. The feisty seventy year old walked over to Hunter Blake and soundly slapped him across the face. 

"Yes I know how Annabelle can be but now I also know how you can be," she spat out at him.

"Sydney," Doctor Merritt had come from Annabelle's room, "she's asking for you."

"Thank you doctor," Syd acknowledged and giving Gage's hand a little squeeze before starting towards the door.

"Hey," Syd smiled as she walked to Anna B's bed, "You wanted to see me?"

"Sydney I hope you don't mind I'll tell you what happened if you don't tell Gage he'll kill Hunter."

"Anna B I can't promise you that I'll keep it from him but I will promise that I won't let him kill Hunter," Syd smiled reaching for Annabelle's hand.

"Sydney he didn't mean any of this, you know how I get I mean I'm just naturally curious and compulsive," she began.

"Let's start at the beginning all right and then we'll try to figure out how we can keep this from happening again."

"I knew you'd understand Sydney," she cried holding tight to Syd's hand.

"More then you know Honey," Syd assured her. 

"I was doing the entrees for the business and came across a file I'd never seen before and opened it. It took me a few minutes cause it was pass worded but I didn't get to read a word of it because Hunter was right behind me. He was so mad Syd, I've never seen anything like it before I was so scared," she rambled on and Sydney let her.

"But Sydney I know I was wrong it was pass worded and I had no business going into that file."

"Anna B when has that stopped you before if you are using that reasoning Gage and Trivette would have killed you years ago," Syd stressed to her.

Anna B lay silent a single tear running down her cheek as she quietly whispered out to Syd, "But I love him so Sydney. I love him like you love Gage."

Sydney took the girl in a hug and held her close how could she make Anna B understand what she felt for Hunter Blake wasn't even close to how she loved Gage.

~~~~~

"Mrs. McMurtrie," Syd placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder as she spoke. "Anna B would like to see you now."

"Thank you dear," Kathleen said as Syd helped her up and walked her to the door.

Gage watched the two of them wondering what Anna B had said to his wife that she couldn't tell him. Walker had come to stand beside him while Blake stood off by himself glancing nervously from time to time at his wristwatch.

"If I leave you two alone with Blake will you promise me you won't kill him?" Walker asked Gage.

"I tell you Walker if you could see her and he admitted that he lost his temper with her…"  

"She's not pressing charges Gage and she's the only witness," Sydney told them as she joined them.

"Syd if I talk to her…"

"Not this time Gage it won't help," Syd told him taking his arm.

They all fell into silence for a moment Walker finally telling them that he had to go to back up Trivette who was hopefully going to be able to convince Tex Wilcox that he is taking their place.

"All right Walker keep us posted," Syd smiled.

"You do the same here," he replied taking his leave.

They stood watching their boss get back on the elevator before Sydney turned to look at her husband's profile. "Gage take a little walk with me so we can talk," she asked holding tightly to his arm.

He stood silent for a moment still staring after Walker lost in thought. "Gage?" Syd asked.

"Yeah Syd a little walk," he replied still not moving until she tugged on his arm.

They strolled to the end of the hallway to where there was a big window that looked out into the street standing there for a few minutes until Sydney finally spoke. "She's scared Gage."

"But scared of me?" he asked.

"Scared of your opinion, scared of what you think of her, scared that she will have to make a choice between you and Hunter…"

"Me or Hunter?" He questioned turning to stare at Syd in disbelief.

"Gage listen to me, she loves you she is in love with Hunter. She doesn't want me to tell you what happened because she's scared of what you might do, scared she is disappointing you," Syd was explaining.

"I can't stand and do nothing… even if she was a total stranger Syd he could have killed her," Gage argued.

"I know Gage but you want her to still be able to come to us…"

"All right Syd," he sighed, "I'm just floundering around in the dark on this… seeing her hurt like that… knowing that little…"

"I know Gage we just have to try and support her and help her through it," Syd cried wrapping her arms around him.

"Promise me one thing Syd that some how you can make our girls understand how wrong this is…" his voice cracked slightly as he spoke thinking about Piper or Cat ever having to deal with this.

"I'll do everything in my power Gage," she whispered back.

Gage caught sight of Anna B's door opening and Mrs. McMurtrie coming out of the room. Blake was all ready headed towards Anna B's room, grabbing hold of Syd's arm Gage made a beeline towards them too. 

"You don't upset her," Kathleen was warning him.

"Or what?" Blake retorted to the old woman.

"I see we have to extend our warning to Anna B's grandmother too," Gage cut in clamping his hand firmly on Blake's shoulder.

"You people all think you are so smart," he muttered to them.

"We know the difference between right and wrong and live by it that's all," Gage countered back.

Blake shrugged Gage's hand from his shoulder and pushed Anna B's door open defiantly walking in. Gage glared at the door as it closed in his face. "So help me Syd," he mumbled as he stared at the door.

"Ranger Gage," it was Doctor Merritt who had come up to him.

 "Yes?" Gage answered.

"I've just had a look at Annabelle's x-rays I should be able to release her by tonight if she has someone with her," he informed them.

"That won't be a problem at all," Mrs. McMurtrie spoke for all of them.

Anna B's doctor talked to them for a few minutes more then left them to their own thoughts.

"Kathleen why don't you and Anna B come stay at our place for a few days?" Sydney asked.

"Oh I don't want to put you out, you and Gage are busy with work and the kids," Kathleen began to protest.

"We want you to stay with us for awhile at least until we can do some more checking on Hunter don't we Gage?" Syd faced her husband.

"We do Kathleen," Gage agreed with his wife his arm around her shoulder squeezing her to him.

"She wants to see you Gage," Kathleen smiled at him pushing the door open just in time to hear Anna B utter to Blake, "I didn't say anything about the file."

"Something the matter?" Sydney asked.

Blake immediately leaned forward pressing a kiss against Anna B's forehead. "We were just talking over some business that Annabelle was doing for the company. Right Honey?"

"That's right," Anna B weakly agreed forcing a smile to her bruised face.

"Honey I know that you want to visit with your friends and now that I know you are all right I should check in with the office. I'll be back a little later okay?"  Hunter asked kissing her again.

"All right Hunter," again Anna B forced a smile.

Turning to the rest Blake said a quick good-bye and left. As the door closed behind him Blake pulled his phone out and dialled. "Tex I got a job for you I've got a couple of Texas Rangers I need taken care of." 

TBC


	3. Right from Wrong

_Chapter 3_

_Right from Wrong_

_Black Cobra Roadhouse_

Tex Wilcox sat in his usual spot phone to his ear listening to his employer Hunter Blake give him instructions before asking if he was coming to the meeting that afternoon.

"Reilly and his old lady going to be there?" 

"Suppose to be," Tex drawled back.

"Then you don't need me you know what to do. I want them both gone," Blake ordered his second double hit. 

Blake hung up his phone there were more customers out there then those two, people who didn't care, people who didn't need to see his face. He smiled to himself he had more important things to do he had to find out what Annabelle had seen in that file and see if he could salvage this relationship enough for her to set up that new fool proof system for him. He chided himself for loosing his temper with her before she was past her usefulness. It didn't matter things were soon all going to be falling into place.

~~~~~

Jimmy Trivette took his sunglasses off as he walked into the darkened atmosphere of the _Black Cobra _he looked around for a moment catching sight of Tex and his friends. He walked to the bar and sat down unzipping his leather jacket before ordering himself up a cold beer. He threw the money on the bar and picking up the bottle walked over to where Wilcox sat a pretty blonde straddling his knee.

"Tex Wilcox?" Trivette asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tex replied turning his attention back to the blonde who was teasing his ear with her tongue.

"Reilly told me you couldn't give anyone a straight answer," Trivette returned leaning forward grabbing the front of Wilcox shirt hoisting him out of his chair and the blonde sprawling to the floor. One of Tex's buddies was on his feet and charging Jimmy only to catch one of Trivette's booted feet in his chest. In one quick move he had Tex in a chokehold and was applying the pressure.

"Back off or I'll snap his neck," Trivette warned the rest.

"What do you want," Tex gasped out.

"Reilly and his lady had to go out of town for a few days and he asked me if I could collect the merchandise that is owed him from your friend Hunter Blake," Trivette informed him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tex spit out.

"Wrong answer Tex," Jimmy told him squeezing tighter.

"Alright, Alright," Tex got out. "Hunter can't make the meeting something more pressing came up."

"You get Hunter on the phone and you tell him there is nothing more pressing then the unfinished business he has with me. I'm going to be back tonight and he'd better be here cause I know where he works, where he sleeps, and who he sees. You get all that Tex?"

"Yeah I got it."

"And one more thing tell him not to come empty handed," Trivette said shoving Tex head first into the table as he headed for the door escaping the roadhouse.

~~~~~

The door to Anna B's room closed bringing a deafening silence with it. "Mrs. McMurtrie Sydney," Gage began, "Would you two mind stepping outside while I have a few words with Anna B?"

Sydney put her hand on her husband's arm about to say something until she caught his face. "All right Gage," she replied putting her arm around Kathleen to escort her outside with her.

Anna B remained silent her eyes fixed on her window and away from Gage. The door softly clicked shut, Gage stood for a moment before walking over to where Anna B sat in bed. Gage sat on the edge of the bed too reaching forward and taking her hand.

"Gage," she cried out the tears streaming down her face letting him wrap his arms around her and hold her washing away the hurt.

"Anna B," Gage softly whispered to her, "Sydney says that you really care about Hunter."

"More then anything Gage I can't explain it," she told him. "He's usually not like this," she tried to defend him.

"You want to hear what I think?" Gage asked leaning back so he could see into her face, so he could gently wipe a tear.

"I can't stop you can I?" she answered with a question a small smile coming across her face.

"No and you sound like Sydney," he smiled back pausing a moment. "I think that Hunter has a few problems that he needs to work out…"

"But Gage…" she cut in.

"Hear me out please," he smiled putting his finger under her chin and lifting his face so he could gaze at her.

She nodded her head yes falling silent to let him speak. 

"Like I was saying Honey," Gage continued, "I think Hunter has some problems he needs to solve. If his feelings for you are as strong as yours are for him he'll take whatever steps are necessary to prevent this from happening again. I know if I had ever hurt Syd like you've been hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself until I could get the help I needed to make sure I didn't do it again. What I honestly think is that you should tell Hunter that you need a few days to think things through and make some decisions when you can think a little more clearly."

Anna B sat silently knowing in her heart that he was right, that he had never steered her wrong before. "Oh Gage I… what if he leaves me?"

"I think you no the answer to that. If he loves you a few days isn't asking very much, right?"

She finally nodded her head yes letting him hug her close again whispering to him, "Thanks for being my friend Gage."

"Always Anna B. Syd and I want you and your grandmother to come stay with us for a couple of days and hopefully that way you'll just be able to relax," Gage informed her.

Again she shook her head in agreement letting Gage kiss her cheek before she lay back against her pillow closing her eyes.

"I'm going to send your grandmother in," he told her pulling the covers around her.

"Okay," she whispered back as she began to drift off once more.

Going back out into the hall he was met by Syd and Mrs. McMurtrie who were anxiously waiting for him.

"She's resting Kathleen why don't you go on it and sit with her," Gage smiled at the woman.

"Bless you Gage," Kathleen struggled to say knowing how lucky she and her granddaughter were to have both him and Sydney in their lives.

As the elderly woman disappeared inside Sydney laced her arm in Gage's and held tight. "You really are quite amazing you know that?"

"Not that amazing Syd but it's nice to know that you think so," he told her poking her in the side as he teased her.

She planted herself in front of him and wrapped her arms around him as she looked up into his face. She felt his arms encircling her as he bent towards her pressing his lips against hers in a heart felt kiss of love.

_The Black Cobra Roadhouse_

Hunter Blake came to a screeching stop as he pulled up in front his favourite haunts. Today that fact didn't even change his fowl mood as he yanked the door open entering into the dark cool interior. The smell of stale smoke and beer hit him as unpleasantly as what he had faced at the hospital earlier. 

His face was aching especially his cheek and eye where Gage had ploughed his fist into earlier that morning. Then when he had called the hospital to check on Annabelle his wife Sydney had answered the phone telling him that Annabelle didn't want to speak to him for a few days and to please refrain from trying to call her.

He looked down at the picture of Annabelle's two precious rangers that he had lifted from her wallet muttering under his breath, "You're as good as dead."

Tex Wilcox was nowhere to be seen so going to the bar Blake flopped down in the first convenient bar stool dropping his keys and the picture on the dirty bar in front of him.

"Beer Hunter?" the bar keep asked.

"Double scotch up too," Blake retorted.

"Starting early today aren't we Hunter," the bartender smiled setting the drinks in front of him wisely not mentioning the eye that he had noticed when Blake sat down. What he did notice was the picture of Syd and Gage that was sitting in front of his customer.

"Hey you and Tex looking for those two?" he asked pointing at the picture. "I bet Tex would like to hang a beating on Reilly after him and his old lady showed him up the other day in here."

"You know these two Murray?" Hunter asked the man serving drinks.

"Just to see them. They started coming in here a few months ago looking for a supplier wanting to make a few buys said it could lead to some serious money if things worked out. They hooked up with Tex but I don't know what happened. They came in here yesterday and Reilly was some made had Tex by the throat. They had a few words and left."

"Do tell," Hunter smirked, this revenge was going to be twice as sweet.

_Ranger Headquarters_

Trivette sat at his desk going over Gage and Sydney's reports, trying to make sure he hadn't missed anything about Tex Wilcox and his gang. His cell phone suddenly rang jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Damien," he answered the phone.

"Hunter Blake here," the voice on the other end responded. "You wanted to conclude some business I had with an associate of yours?" Blake innocently asked.

"That's right Mr. Blake," Trivette replied as Walker sat listening from behind his desk. "I think it would be in your best interest to conclude this business as soon as possible," Trivette went on.

"Alright how about tonight say around seven. There is a house set back in from the road about a quarter mile past the _Black Cobra_ that I usually use to conduct my business transactions."

"I'll be there," Trivette replied trying not to sound to eager. "But Hunter you try anything and you're a dead man," he added. 

A huge grin came across Hunter's face, as he replied, "Wouldn't think of it."

_Sydney and Gage's_

Sydney pulled into the driveway at home with the children only moments before Gage pulled in with Anna B and her grandmother. While Sydney helped to get them settled Gage went to the kitchen to check in with Walker.

"Count us in for sure," Gage told their boss. "The sooner this is taken care of the better." 

Sydney came into the kitchen as her husband hung up the phone. "Count us in for what?"

Gage looked behind her to make sure she was alone before telling her that Trivette had just finished talking to Blake and the meet was set for tonight.

"Maybe I should sit this one out tonight Gage," Syd thoughtfully told him watching his eyebrow rise up. "What?" She asked.

"Kathleen will be here and the bad guys will be there," he pointed out to her. "I think you need to put a rest to things Syd."

She thought about it for a minute knowing he was right but not quite giving in just yet. "I'll speak to Kathleen and see how she feels."

"Mommy," Piper stood in the doorway addressing her mother.

"Yes Honey," Syd held her arms out to her daughter who came scurrying to her.

Looking from side to side she said hardly above a whisper, "Anna B doesn't have a very nice boyfriend."

Reaching down Gage picked his daughter up holding her tight in a hug. "Some times things just happen that we don't expect to happen," Gage began to explain.

"But we do have in our power to make decisions and take steps so the same mistakes don't happen over and over," Syd added hoping Piper would grasp a little of what she was saying.

"Well if Marcus Trivette hits me I'll hit him back," she firmly told them.

"And would Marcus happen to be your boyfriend?" Gage quizzed her as she began to squirm in his arms.

"Daddy I don't have a boyfriend," she stated unable to look him in the eye as her face reddened.

Giving her another hug he set her back on the floor and she took off like a scalded cat Gage calling after her, "Keep it that way for the next hundred years or so."

_Later…_

Tex Wilcox sat in the passenger seat of Hunter Blake's car watching as Gage drove past them Sydney sitting beside him. "This is going to be like shooting fish in a barrel," Tex laughed.

"You make sure you get the job done Tex while I go collect my girlfriend," Hunter told him.

"It's as good as done," Tex laughed opening the car door and getting out. "We'll see you back at your place."

Hunter sped out hightailing it towards Sydney and Gage's place. He had called the hospital earlier only to find that Annabelle had been discharged. Slamming his phone down on the seat he had gone to where she lived to find no one there. He knew that those two rangers would be behind this and that meant she could only be one place and he was headed there now.

~~~~~

"Gage something just doesn't feel right about this," Syd commented as they neared the driveway where the meeting was to take place.

"I was just thinking the same thing Shorty get Walker on the phone."

Syd dialled and a moment later was talking to their boss. "Okay Walker," she agreed ending the conversation and addressing her partner. "He says to drive on past and double back on foot."

As they passed the driveway Gage looked up into the rear view mirror catching sight of an old beat up red pick up truck coming down fast on them.

"Think we got company Syd," Gage calmly said checking the road ahead of them, then back in the mirror. 

Syd had already turned in her seat. "Tex and a couple of his goons," she commented as they drove into the back of them Gage fighting to keep the car on the road. 

Sydney was all ready calling for help as Gage glanced in the mirror again. "All right Tex let's see what you are really made of," he yelled out stamping on the accelerator racing ahead of Tex around a curve in road and out of sight for just one moment. Slamming on the breaks he swerved the car to do a complete turn to be facing Tex as he came around the curve. Both he and Syd had the car doors open crouching behind them ready to fire. Tex tramped the gas still coming right for them both rangers firing trying to disable the speeding truck. At the last possible moment Tex swerved loosing control of the truck and plummeting over the embankment the truck bursting into flames.

"Syd you all right?" Gage called to her. 

"Fine Gage," she called back seeing Walker and Trivette barrelling towards them.

"Did you get Blake?" Gage yelled out to Walker as he jumped out of the truck.

"There was half a dozen men there but no Blake," he confirmed to Gage.

"The question is where is the little…" Syd's voice trailed off as she came to stand with the other three rangers.

~~~~~

Blake boldly pulled into the driveway at Sydney and Gage's confidently jumping from the car and heading to the back door. He banged loudly and not getting an instant answer banged again pounding with his fist.

"Who is it?" shouted Piper's voice from the other side opening the door but a crack.

"You must be Piper?" Blake smiled having heard Annabelle speak of not only Gage and his wife but his children too.

"Yeah who are you?" she suspiciously asked.

"I'm Hunter I'm a friend of Annabelle's," he smiled watching the little girl's eyes growing big.

"You hurt Anna B you're not her friend," Piper shouted slamming the door catching the toe of Hunter's expense boot at the same time. He pulled his foot back letting the door shut tight with a bang.

"You little monster," Blake hollered thinking out loud, "Just like your father and mother aren't you? Well you can be just as dead as your father and mother." Taking a step back Blake gave a kick with his boot, after the third kick the door flew open and Blake went in.

"Mrs. McMurtrie, Mrs. McMurtrie," Piper was all ready shouting as she ran down the hall towards her parent's room. Grabbing up the phone she began dialing.

Kathleen had appeared from the family room her eyes narrowing at the sight of Blake. "What are you doing here? She questioned. "You get out of here now you hear me."

"Shut up old woman," Blake shouted pushing her viciously to the floor. "Annabelle get out here now."

Annabelle appeared at the doorway dropping to her grandmother's side. "Hunter what have you done?" she cried out.

"I've come for you darling," he smiled grabbing hold of her arm and yanking her to her feet.

"Hunter please," she cried.

"You leave her be and get out of our house." It was Chris who spoke standing up to Hunter. 

"Hunter just leave, just get out," Anna B cried out.

"Not without you my dear," he yelled back handing her and pulling her along.

"You leave her," Chris cried again throwing a fierce kick into Hunter's middle.

"You little…" Blake's temper flared punching Chris hard in the face knocking him to the floor.

From where she stood with the door cracked open Piper cried into the phone, "Please Mommy hurry."

TBC


	4. Strike Three You're Out

_Chapter 4_

_Strike 3 You're Out_

Walker, Trivette and Gage had all started down the embankment with Sydney close behind. As she stepped over the guard rail the phone in her pocket began to ring and she stopped in her tracks to answer it.

"Cooke," she said into the receiver only to hear the frantic voice of her daughter Piper. "I'm coming Piper," Syd cried in one breath as she turned to yell down at Gage, "He's at home Gage, Blake's at our home."

Without waiting without thinking Syd was running to their car and jumping behind the wheel. The only thing her mind would focus on was getting home and protecting her family and friends from Hunter Blake.

"Syd," Gage yelled coming to the top of the embankment just in time to see his wife zoom past him headed for home.

"Come on Gage," Walker shouted as they ran towards Walker's truck Trivette right behind them. Sydney had all ready disappeared from sight as Walker squealed the tires turning to head after her and to the Gages.

Syd could see Blake dragging Anna B down the driveway to his car she struggling desperately to get away from him. Pulling the car across the drive Syd was out in a flash and running towards the two of them.

"Let her go Hunter," she shouted out at him momentarily startling him. 

"Sydney," he grinned shoving Anna B to the ground and facing Syd. "I'm going to get to teach you a well deserved lesson."

"Come take your best shot Blake," she challenged him taking a stance in front of him.

"I'm going to love this," Blake smiled swinging out with calculated accuracy at her face with his fist.

Syd easily blocked him not once but twice coming back with her foot catching him in the side of the head. He shook his head and swung out wildly at her again once more missing his target allowing Syd to bring her foot sharply into his gut. As he doubled over she lifted her foot above his head bringing her heel down hard on his neck and shoulder taking him to the ground.

Blake fell hard gasping, Syd hesitated for a moment giving him just enough time to reach out with his hand pulling her feet out from under her. He struggled to get on top of her knowing if he could pin her he could prevent her from attacking.

Syd knew his intension she had been in that position more then once in her life. With lightning speed she moved her legs to catch his neck in a scissor lock twisting hard until the roles were reversed and she pinned him to the ground. In a flash she was on her feet again bringing her foot hard into his body over and over.

"You're not going to beat me," she cried repeatedly not noticing that Walker had come to a halt in front of the house. Gage had rushed to her grabbing her around the waist lifting her from the ground and moving her away from the unconscious Hunter Blake.

"Sydney go and look after the kids," Gage ordered holding her tight for a moment before he set her on her feet. Her body was shaking as she slowly nodded her head yes. She could feel Gage's lips gently caress the top of her head before he let the tight grasp he had around her loosen.

"Mommy Daddy," Piper cried out and both looked up to see the child standing there with her arm around her brother whose nose was bleeding.

"Chris," Syd cried breaking away from her husband and rushing to her son. 

"It's not that bad Mom," Chris was trying to tell her at the same time trying to force the tears from his eyes.

"It looks that bad Chris," his father sided with his mother who all ready had his head leaning back.

By now the street was filling with DPD cars and emergency vehicles. "Syd I'll stay with Chris if you want to check on Cat," Gage was saying, Syd again nodded as she took off towards the house Piper at her heels.

Mrs. McMurtrie was just trying to sit up as Syd got to her. Seeing Sydney she asked, "Annabelle?"

"She's going to be all right Kathleen," Syd began telling her trying to pull away from her to get to Cat who still hadn't made a sound. "I'll be right back," Sydney cried out wrenching away from the distraught woman as the EMTs came in towards them. Making her way down the hall to the nursery Syd stopped short just outside the door her hand on the doorknob almost too scared to go inside.

"Mommy?" She heard Piper's voice behind her questioning her. Her hand turned the knob and she stepped inside and over to Cat's crib. Her daughter lay quietly cooing to herself unscathed by what had gone on outside her closed door. 

Cat smiled up at her mother recognizing Syd immediately. She squealed out Syd scooping her up in her arms held her tight for a moment before placing an arm around Piper too and heading back out to find Gage and Chris.

The EMT's had Kathleen on her feet helping her outside while Syd and the girls fell in behind them.

"Annabelle," she called to her granddaughter who still remained on the ground the emergency people hovering over her. Mrs. McMurtrie pulled away from the people who were assisting her and went to Anna B.

Hunter Blake was in handcuffs Walker not to far from him. Syd pulled Piper closer hiding the little girl's face in her side as Pipe clutched tighter to her Mom. Throwing her shoulders back Syd defiantly walked past Blake towards the emergency vehicle where Gage was with Chris.

Catching sight of her Blake called out, "Hey Sydney I'm not through with you yet not by a long shot."

Before he could utter another word Gage was in front of him grasping handfuls of his shirt pulling him up to look directly in his face. "Strike three Hunter, you're lucky I didn't let Sydney take you out for the count." Gage dropped his hold on Blake letting him hit the ground hard.

Coming up behind him as he walked back to Sydney Walker put his hand on Gage's shoulder and they walked back over to where Sydney was with the children. "Gage we got him on forced entry and assault but we can't connect him with Tex Wilcox and the drugs. With Tex and his cohorts dead we have no way of tying him into it."

Gage was lifting Cat from Syd's arms as Walker spoke to him knowing that Hunter would probably make bail by close of the day and get off with a slap on the wrist. "Walker we are going to have to take some steps to protect Anna B and the kids from him."

"Walker Gage," it was Syd who spoke they both turned their eyes to her. "Before we do anything can you let me speak with Anna B?"

"All right Syd," her husband agreed. Walker trusting both of them nodded his head.

"If you promise to have your doctor check you out again in the next twenty-four hours then we'll let it go at that," the EMT was telling both Anna B and her grandmother when Syd approached them. Both were readily agreeing. 

Catching sight of Syd Anna B immediately asked how Hunter was. "I should have just gone with him," she quietly lamented. "Then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Anna B…" Trivette began to say only to be stopped by Syd laying her hand on his arm.

"Jimmy can you help me get Anna B inside I need to talk to her for a few minutes once we get her settled," Syd explained not saying anything more.

"Sure," Trivette agreed happy to leave the task of talking about Hunter to Sydney.

Once inside and Anna B was tucked into bed Syd came to sit down beside her. "There are a few things I'd like to share with you," Syd began.

"Sydney I know what you are going to say that Hunter is bad and he'll never change… But I can't help how I feel about him. I promise we'll stay away from here the last thing I ever wanted was for the kids to get hurt…"

"Shh," Syd tried to quiet her. "Anna B I know exactly how you feel about Hunter."

"Just exactly how you feel about Gage."

"Honey please listen to me," Sydney began again smiling sadly at her. "You don't feel about Hunter as I feel about Gage I know that because I've felt what you do for some one else not Gage and believe me it is not the same. 

I had a boyfriend once long before I met Gage his name was Derek. When I saw him the very first time I thought my heart was going to stop. Then when he actually noticed me and came over to me… me the Tomboy, me the one who didn't go to the prom cause I didn't have a date, me who sat home every Saturday night. I would have walked on hot coals to please this man.

I gave everything of myself to him, I was so afraid that I would displease him and he wouldn't want me any more. I'd have to go back to being by myself again, nobody to share things with, no one would ever love me like Derek could. In fact I started believing what he was saying that I was stupid and was lucky that someone like him loved me.

So I would just keep giving and he would just keep taking. I lost weight and sleep; I lost the few friends I had. My mother tried to tell me and I knew in my heart she was right then Derek would show up and all the sense she talked into me would go out the window and I'd go running back to him. 

Then there were the beatings; I'd never know what was going to set him off. He'd beat me and leave me tied up to the bed or locked in a closet. It wasn't until he almost killed me, almost beat me to death with his bare hands that I was able to break away from him."

The tears flowed freely now down both Anna B and Sydney's faces alike. "I don't think I'm as strong as you are Sydney," she admitted in anguish clutching tight to Syd's hands.

"I wasn't a strong person, in fact even now I draw a lot of my strength from Gage, but I was determined that I wasn't going to live in fear any more. I relied on the people around me for their strength to help see me through it just like you will always be able to rely on your grandmother, the Walkers, the Trivettes, Gage and I we are all here for you," Syd assured her squeezing her hand tight.

"Sydney how did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know that Gage was the one? How did you know that you really loved him?" Anna B quietly asked.

Sydney smiled at her young friend before trying to give her an answer. "With Gage first I wasn't really looking for love at all, we got to know each other as friends long before we ever really knew we were in love. I think that was the key right there we were friends and the rest just sort of fell in place. The love came along naturally; there was never any fear or panic that we wouldn't be there for each other. The pure happiness and joy that our love entails just can't be explained. That Anna B is what Gage and I want for you more then anything we really want you to be able to feel about your guy the way I feel about Gage."

Anna B sat quietly for a few moments letting Sydney's words sink in finally saying, "I think I know how I can get him away from me for a long time but I'll need yours and Gage's help."

"Then maybe I should get him in here?" Syd asked watching the girl smile and nod her head yes. 

_Later at Hunter Blake's Apartment_

"Now remember you have a key and you are just here to pick up your stuff," Sydney told her again as she accompanied Anna B up the stairs. Gage had stayed outside to prevent Blake going inside if he made bail and came back.

Once Anna B was inside she went right to the computer and switched it on bringing up the file. Within a couple of minutes she had the file open and Syd was scanning it almost unable to believe what was in it. All Blake's illegal operations were listed, every deal he had made over the last two years was detailed and laid out on the screen. Anna B got to work copying it as well as emailing a copy to Trivette's computer at Ranger Headquarters.

Sydney immediately pulled her phone and called Alex quickly explaining what she had found. Alex in turn immediately issued arrest warrants for her husband and his partner to act on.

"All most done there?" Syd asked turning back to Anna B.

"Just shutting things down," she replied just as Syd's phone rang.

"We'll be right down Gage," she said into the receiver as she helped Anna B up grabbing her bag at the same time.

Coming down the stairs Sydney could see that Gage had all ready stopped Hunter.

"Annabelle what's going on?" Hunter shouted at her Gage actually having to physically restrain him from going over to her.

"Syd get her to the car and take off," Gage was instructing.

"Annabelle," Hunter was shouting out again, "Annabelle I love you."

"Just a minute Sydney," Anna B said halting to face Blake. "Hunter you don't know what it means to love some one. I may not know either but I do know that love doesn't mean being hit. I can't live on your promises not to hurt me. I do not and can not allow myself to love you," she told him turning on her heel and allowing Sydney to put her arm around her.

"But I love you Annabelle," Blake was crying as Walker's familiar rig pulled up. 

Gage handed Blake over to Trivette and Walker joining his wife and Anna B in the car. Sydney held Anna B in her arms as the tears flowed over the girl's battered face. Gage opened the door and slid in beside them. Anna B let Gage put his arms around and she cried into his chest.

"I know I did what was right Gage," she sobbed gasping in a breath, "but why does it have to hurt so much."

"I can't answer that," Gage confessed, "I just know that time will help to heal the hurt."

Gage looked into Sydney's eyes and she wistfully smiled a single tear rolling down her cheek as well. Starting the car she headed for home.

_Six Months Later a Dallas Courtroom._

Alex sat waiting for the sentencing to be announced. Sydney and Gage had slipped into the back of the courtroom with Annabelle McMurtrie waiting to hear what Hunter Blake's fate would be.

Suddenly the judge was announcing you are sentenced to ten to fifteen years in the state correctional facility at Huntsville.

Anna B slumped against Sydney her breath coming in short gasps finally getting out, "It's over, it's finally over.

"It sure is," Gage grinned back at his long time friend.

"I want to go thank Alex," Anna B told them getting up from her seat and heading for Alex Walker.

None of them noticed the elderly man who stood just inside the doors having heard the judge pronounce sentence and then their joy that Hunter would be going to prison.

Jonas Blake, Hunter's grandfather who had raised him stood watching and listening coldly muttering to his friend who stood with him, "This isn't over yet it's just starting now."

The End


End file.
